universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuku Midoriya
Special Attacks One For All: Full Cowl Deku has a way to control the quirk known as One For All: Full Cowl. The technique gives you greater maneuverability and gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It’s a Risky thing, as if a move can charge up, Deku will suffer damage. Neutral B - Detroit Smash Deku focuses all his power onto his fist as he uppercuts the opponents upward. Working as a chargeable move, the level of power within the uppercut increases the effort of damage and knockout, while the range always remains the same no matter what. If this move can fully be charged for 5 seconds, it's launching a powerful uppercut as it’s deal great damages with devastating knockback with the drawback being that it causes recoil damage onto yourself. Side B - Manchester Smash Deku leaps onto the air as he performs a front flip falling ace kick onto the opponents. The kick itself cause meteor smash when done airborne, especially when it’s they impact against a stage or perform. Grounded Version is different cause it lends into the attacked opponents getting buried onto the stage. The leap within the moves has an intangibility effort, meaning it’s can bypass many attacks onto yourself. Up B - Full Cowl Launch Deku charges his feet down as he launches himself into the air. Full Cowl Launch has two different of the move when grounded and midair. When ground, it has chargeable effort, as it launches yourself upward with the distance being efforts. When done midair, it’s become a quick zoom-off move, as it launches yourself within the movement with the direction of the control sticks. Both versions of the move didn’t cause any damage, just recovery. Down B - Delaware Smash Deku ready his finger as he flicks it to create a powerful shockwave right in front of Deku onto the opponents. The effort of the move has long range with the move as it’s a powerful vertical killer with an angled knockback. Interestingly, it’s can blow opponents' projectiles with great effort. The major risk with the move is that it causes bit damage for every finger flick forward and need to be recharged for 5 seconds. (the 20s if used four times) Final Smash - 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash Deku enters into an adrenaline rush as he fully controlled One For All. In whatever direction Deku is facing, he performs a full-swing punch the opponents forward. This move itself has a super armor when the Final Smash startup. Any opponents who make contact with Deku’s powerful punch become pulled forward in front of you. Once punch forward, the damages are critical as ever as it’s launch even the most normal opponents forward with massive knockback. After the movie ended, Deku turns back to normal. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Pure Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Fighter Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Mother Lovers Category:Internet Meme Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Ladies Man Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:Bone Breakers Category:Smash bros lawl power of god